1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to video recording systems and, more particularly, video recording systems responsive to video source quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a system for recording a received video signal, such as a video cassette recorder (VCR), a video input device within a computer system and the like, it is sometimes desirable to avoid recording at least portions of the received video signal. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,735 discloses a technique for detecting color information within a received video signal including both color and black and white imagery such that a video tape recorder may selectively record only non-color video imagery. In this manner, the video tape recorder records only a desired monochrome portion of a movie or broadcast by avoiding the recording of station breaks or commercials interspersed therein, which station breaks and commercials are typically provided in color.
Unfortunately, the above-referenced “commercial killer” technique is useful only in those situations where desirable and undesirable portions of a video program may be determined with respect to the presence or absence of color (or monochrome) imagery in a video signal.